


Goodnight, My Someone

by jellijeans



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: (it's up to you to decide specifics!), F/M, and then the second chapter takes place after the game ends, anyway the first chapter is basically relaying their feelings towards each other and stuff, anyway you guys should totally check out woodland-knight!, because canon married tiznes is what i live for, it centers around tiz and agnes bc i'm hardcore tiznes trash!, it's inspired off of one of woodland-knight (from tumblr)'s fics (which i put as related work), she's amazing and if you like my fics you'll definitely like hers, which if i'm following my own interpretation of this event happens somewhere in chapters 1-4, yew is in it for like 0.5 seconds tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7151528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijeans/pseuds/jellijeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>agnés has never liked thunderstorms, and in their first journey, tiz would sing to her to calm her down; now that he's awake again, who else would she go to but him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. true love can be whispered from heart to heart when lovers are parted they say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A "Cure" For A Broken Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/204806) by woodland-knight. 



“Tiz! _Tiz_!”  
Yew rubbed his eyes, awoken by the screaming from his pendant. He blinked for a few seconds, trying to process what was going on, before looking down at the pendant and seeing Agnés panicking through the pendant, lightning flashing from the window behind her.  
“...Your Holiness?” Yew murmured, yawning. “Are you—”  
“O-oh! Yew, I’m sorry for—c-can you please give the pendant to T-Tiz?” Agnés stuttered, trying to calm herself down.  
“Y-Your Holiness, i-if—”

Tiz, awake in the top bunk across from Yew, had snapped awake moments prior to the short exchange between the Cavalier and Agnés, when she had initially starting screaming—he quickly hurtled himself to the ground and to Yew’s bunk, where he quickly snatched the pendant.  
“Sorry, Yew! But, um...since you’re awake, maybe you should go get some...food? U-um, yeah—you haven’t b-been eating well in the past few days—”  
“Sir, I had a hearty serving of Magnolia’s chicken schnitzel just yesterday evening!”  
“W-well, we have too many leftovers, s-so you should go get some! Y-you’re a growing boy, after all!”  
Tiz shot Yew a pleading look, and the teenager reluctantly slipped out the room, prompting a relieved sigh from the older boy. He held the pendant gingerly in his hands, watching Agnés try to tear herself out of panic. She let out another scream as a flash of lightning struck right behind her.  
“Agnés?” Tiz asked quietly. Agnés, drying some of her rapidly falling tears, gave a look of both terror and relief to Tiz.  
“I—Tiz, you m-must forgive me! The thunder is simply—much worse up here—and I didn’t know what to do—”  
“...you’re still afraid of thunder?” Tiz asked quietly. He rubbed his throat, wondering if his voice had retained its strength after going unused for two years. He supposed if the rest of his body had, his voice must’ve as well.  
“...yes. It’s improper for a pope, or one of such high standing as myself, but I—”  
“H-hey, don’t worry about it! We all have our fears. Being afraid of thunder is okay,” Tiz murmured, wincing as another bolt struck down. The thunderstorm was still fairly severe on the ground, so he could only imagine how bad it must be in the air. “I haven’t used my voice in a while, but...do you want me to sing to you again? L-like I used to during thunderstorms back then,” he offered. Agnés gave him a grateful glance.  
“If that is acceptable, I would much appreciate it, T-Tiz. I...during those two years, I didn’t particularly manage, but due to how uncommon thunderstorms are in Gathelatio, it wasn’t...”  
“...a common occurrence, eh?” Tiz murmured, thinking. “They weren’t too common in Norende, either...the weather there was beautiful. One day, I want to be able to show you,” he murmured, not realizing Agnés was listening to his absent rambles. When he looked at the pendant and noticed her gentle smile and rosy cheeks, he turned a shade of dark crimson. “E-er, only if—!”  
“Tiz, I understand,” she teased, flinching as another lightning bolt struck behind her.  
“R-right! Do excuse me if my voice sounds raw...I haven’t had the chance to sing in...years,” he joked lightly. “A-anyway, I found this song in one of the books Yew had in his house...from some theatre thing, or something like that,” he continued, clearing his throat. He shut his eyes, shoving his bashfulness aside, before starting.

_Goodnight, my someone, goodnight, my love..._

Agnés’ heart pounded inwardly as she heard the song he was singing. She was vaguely familiar with it—every now and then, visitors to the Temple of Wind would hum it when they came to offer their prayers to the acolytes and to her to pray during the next time she offered her prayers. The truth was that after Tiz had collapsed and Agnés had gone around restoring the crystals to their prime state, she would still hear that song, if somewhat infrequently—and who she would think of was none other than Tiz. She had never mentioned it during their journey—she had known that the crystals came first, before any personal feelings, and Edea had told her that Tiz had also acknowledged that the crystals came first once she told Edea about her feelings towards the shepherd boy—but...looking at herself, she knew that she had fallen in love with him, and that was that.  
Perhaps, after her duties of overseeing the completion of the peace treaty between the Duchy and the Eternia were finished, she would go and join him in Norende.  
Yes, that’s what she would do.

_Sleep tight, my someone, sleep tight, my love..._

Tiz knew his voice was still a little rusty from being left unused for such a long amount of time. Even his speaking voice had changed somewhat, and both were rather quiet from the lack of use of his vocal chords—still, he hoped that his voice was enough. It had always calmed her down in the past—he considered himself a decent singer, although Agnés had constantly told him he had an absolutely stunning singing voice, as had Edea and Ringabel. The song, while nothing special, was something that had gotten stuck in his head after he had heard a chorus in Eternia singing it after he had been awoken. He had been in love with her for as long as he had been on his journey—either of his journeys, really—and, Agnés had confirmed that she intended to step down from her position as pope once the peace treaty was confirmed and the threat of the Glanz Empire was gone. Maybe then, he could tell her that he really did want to spend the rest of his life with her...in _that_ way. When he had woken up, she had been the first thing on his mind, and he was ecstatic to see that she hadn’t forgotten him—that he still mattered to her. Almost immediately after waking up, he had borrowed Yew’s pendant and told Agnés how grateful he was to her, how much she mattered to him—yet he had skirted around the actual topic of being in love with her. Since then, they had engaged in conversations almost every time Yew hadn’t had his pendant on him, or when he had set it aside somewhere—and neither of them were willing to say, but they were undoubtedly falling in love with each other.  
Even Altair had told him so.

_Our star is shining its brightest light, for goodnight, my someone, for goodnight._

It had been so long since he had sung to her like this. Unbearably long. During thunderstorms in those awful two years without him, she really hadn’t managed. Often, she had devoted herself to praying to the Earth Crystal during those times—the excess energy was transferred to the white magic cables, after all, so the risk of awakening the crystal was so much less, since she did it in moderation as opposed to Revenant possessing her and awakening the crystals, who had no control—as simply a method of distracting herself from the storm. The acolytes always kept close watch over her, making sure they were able to break her concentration if they needed to, during those times. On their first journey, she had once caught Tiz trying to sing himself to sleep in a particularly bad storm—however, it had only been her that had noticed he was singing (Ringabel and Edea were snoring away across the room, with Edea’s arm draped over the side of the top bunk, and Ringabel gently holding her hand from the bottom bunk). Despite the fact he had been embarrassed beyond belief, it had shifted from him trying to sing himself to sleep to him singing to calm her down, lulling both of them to a state of comfort, if not actual sleep. Often, it was songs from Norende; sometimes it was a song he had heard someone singing in one of the cities and quickly taught himself bits and parts, improvising the rest. She had noticed that the songs from Norende always brought a certain...tightness, if that was the correct term, to his throat as his emotions from losing his family, his village, his... _everything_ snuck their way into his voice. Even though his voice was rough from lack of use, she still allowed herself to sink into the familiar sound, perhaps the one thing she could peg as familiar in such a strange place—even though Nikolai still snuck her sweets the same way he had as one of the Orthodoxy’s bishops, the Skyhold was not and would never be a home to her. She doubted she could even call Gathelatio or the Temple of Wind her home. Home, she had always been told, was where the heart was—and her heart was with Tiz. Two years of thinking had lead her to the conclusion that “home” was not a place, but a feeling one could take shelter in—Tiz. Tiz was her home.

_Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be..._

He still had nightmares, sometimes. They were no longer about Til—he still regretted not being able to hold on, and he doubted he would ever truly get over that guilt completely, but he had come to terms with Til’s death—instead, they were often about Agnés being tortured instead of simply held captive in the Skyhold, or watching her executed in front of him. Sometimes, it was a sweet dream turned hellish—finally being married to Agnés, maybe with a child or two, and watching another chasm envelop her and their children and leaving him alone...again. He didn’t want to be alone again, without a home, without...Agnés. Altair, he had learned, could read him like a book; it was late one night that they had a discussion (they had quickly figured out Altair was like another presence in Tiz’s head—he could come out when Tiz slept, and could effectively become another conscious in his head while he was awake, talking to him through his thoughts) where Altair had quietly mentioned that since he had learned of Agnés capture, his heart had turned “dark”, as the older man had described it, as if he had given up and fallen into that cycle of hopelessness and despair. Altair had even pointed out that the only thing that seemed to prevent Tiz from falling into a further depression than he already had and perhaps even taking so-called “further measures” was the presence of Yew, Edea, and Magnolia, and begrudgingly, he had confirmed that this was true. Agnés was the love of his life, his reason for living; he had no family to live for, no brother to protect, not even a hometown to make proud of him anymore. Without Agnés, he had nothing to live for, and she was...gone. Captured. Somewhere he could not reach. But sometimes he had good dreams. Dreams of finally reaching Agnés, being able to embrace her and run his hands through her hair just like he used to and maybe even press a kiss to her mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks as he finally told her what he should’ve told her so long ago—those three simple words.

_Sweet dreams to carry you close to me..._

When Tiz had fallen asleep, Agnés had been the first one to cry out. She had been the one to collapse by his body, press a kiss to his lips, still just barely warm, but the heat fading quickly, and sob over how she had loved him—she had always loved him, she knew, somewhere in her heart—and had yet been unable to tell him. She had been the one to cradle his limp body in her arms, rest his head in her lap, to pray that he would come back, despite how far they were from any of the crystals—she had been the one to cry herself to sleep over the loss of a dear friend...someone _more_ than a dear friend, if she was being honest. Somehow, he had returned to her, and the first thing she wanted to do was rush to him, collapse into his arms the way she had pulled him into hers, and cry and kiss him and finally be together again. That was all she wanted. She settled herself against a wall with her knees pulled to her chest, listening to the singing of the only one she had ever wanted.

_I wish they may, and I wish they might—now goodnight, my someone, goodnight._

Eventually, the storm passed, and Tiz stopped singing as he saw Agnés had fallen asleep against the wall, smiling gently despite himself. Knowing she was asleep, he pressed a quick kiss to the pendant, doing the closest thing he could to what he would’ve done in real life. In real life, he would’ve...in real life, she would’ve fallen asleep curled up next to him, her head on his shoulder, and he would’ve pressed a kiss to her forehead, and fallen asleep, too, with his head resting on hers.


	2. goodnight, goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> years have passed since that late-night thunderstorm, and they are happy and they are together and that's what matters, but tiz still can't get that song out of his head.

Tiz hadn’t realized how perfectly Agnés’ hand fit into his until she was asleep next to him, leaning into his chest with her hand still grasping his in her sleep. Her hand was warm, with exception for the cool metals of the engagement ring the shepherd had given her and her wedding ring; that was one cold, however, that he certainly didn’t mind. They had done it. They had rescued her, and finally, finally they were together, her asleep in his arms in the little house they had built together in Norende. They didn’t have much, that was true—but neither of them had wanted much, either. They had simply wanted to be together, and to have each other to love, and that was enough. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, relishing in the way that she gave that gentle smile and nestled her head against his chest, loving just how perfect and beautiful and just how simply Agnés she was.

Tiz gave a gentle look at her, enjoying the peaceful serenity on her face, before humming the latter half to a song that had been stuck in his head for a while.

_True love can be whispered from heart to heart when lovers are parted, they say..._

They had been apart so long. He allowed his head to rest gently on hers, playing gently with part of her hair, before recalling parts of their wedding. He had proposed almost immediately after she had finished her duties at the Sanctum, when they had met that fateful day in the graveyard; perhaps he had hoped that Til and Owen would approve of where he had taken his life by proposing to Agnés in front of their graves, or perhaps something else. Crystals, she was beautiful. Her long hair and her flawless complexion and her eyes—he knew by the standards of Florem, the most extravagant city of beauty in all of Luxendarc, that she was certainly considered quite plain—but crystals, to him, she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. He was so glad he had met her—his hope, and now his wife.

_But I must depend on a wish and a star, as long as my heart doesn’t know who you are._

Quietly, Agnés stirred awake; Tiz hadn’t awoken her or anything like that, but she had regained her energy from the day. ...in truth, she still didn’t particularly want to move. Being up against him was such a relief, and he was so warm and _comfortable_. Still, she allowed herself a moment of movement as she leaned up to press a kiss on the underside of his jawline, taking silent guilty pleasure in her action when Tiz’s face turned bright red.  
“O-oh. Did I wake you up...?” he asked quietly, scratching the back of his head nervously. She chuckled before shaking her head, resting her head against his shoulder once again.  
“No, you didn’t. Do try not to worry so much, Tiz,” she murmured quietly, smiling. “It’s hard to think we’ve been married for so long now...”  
“Yeah. Almost a whole year, right?” the shepherd responded. He allowed himself a small smile as Agnés nodded, closing her eyes again, although not falling asleep.  
“Despite the Orthodoxy being the dedication of my heart for my entire life up until very recently, I am glad I did not remain a vestal,” Agnés murmured. “I would...much rather prefer to be your bride than to be the bride of the crystals. I did not realize how different those two positions would be to me until you fell into your slumber—I am always grateful that you awoke, Tiz.”  
Tiz let out a small exhale, thinking. “...yeah. Me too.” He rubbed the wedding band on his finger, the silver metal letting off a familiar glimmer. “...do you think Til would be proud of me right now?” he asked quietly. Agnés gave him a mildly surprised glance.  
“I would assume Til, wherever his soul is now, is very proud of his elder brother for not only surviving the calamity that claimed the rest of his village, but also rebuilding it and saving the world not once, but twice,” Agnés responded. “I can say with utmost certainty that I and many others are proud of you beyond belief, Tiz.”

_Sweet dreams be yours, dear, if dreams there be—sweet dreams to carry you close to me._

“I love you,” Tiz murmured quietly. “I feel like I don’t tell you that enough. Agnés, we saved the world together, and you saved me, and you’re my hope—I wouldn’t be here without you. I lost the ones precious to me, my home, my life—and I found them within you. I don’t want to lose you. I still have nightmares about you in the Skyhold, sometimes. ...the scars never really went away.” None of their scars _had_ ever _truly_ worn away, and that wasn’t just it; Tiz suffered from nightmares of more chasms, of losing the second village he had come to know as his own, of Agnés being captured again or suddenly seeing another holy pillar shooting into the sky and destroying every shred of peace he had finally come to accept. “I’m not perfect. You...deserve better.”  
“I’m not perfect either, Tiz,” she responded. “You must stop being so hard on yourself. You have your nightmares, and I have mine. I certainly won’t forget the rough handling I received in the Skyhold, or from the Eternian Forces prior to their disbanding, and that’s...that’s okay. I did not ask for perfection when I fell in love with you, Tiz; I simply asked for you. I knew what came along with it, and I find absolutely none of it unacceptable. I love all of you, Tiz, no matter what.” The former vestal traced a hand over some of the scars on his arms, exposed by the short-sleeved shirt he was wearing. She knew how conscious he was about his scars, whether they were from battle or malfunctions in the vivipod that kept him alive as he slept; he had several burn scars from times the vivipod had malfunctioned and heated the concoctions inside too warm and accidentally burned part of his skin. The burns had healed much faster than they would’ve had he been awake and healthy, but he was also neither awake nor healthy. “But, ah...I love you, too.”

_I wish they may, and I wish they might—now goodnight, my someone, goodnight._

She gave him another kiss, this time on his lips, before settling back into his side, draping one arm over her abdomen and the other around his shoulders, before taking a deep breath and asking one of the bolder questions that she’d asked in a while.  
“Ah, Tiz...would you consider the bond that we’ve formed a...family?”  
Tiz frowned, thinking.  
“I wouldn’t necessarily say it is or isn’t a family,” he finally responded after a few lengthened periods of silence. “Growing up in Norende, what I associated with family was—and still is, I guess—you know...parents, and children and stuff,” he offered awkwardly. “While you are my wife and I most certainly love you more than Luxendarc itself, and we’re obviously a married couple, I don’t know if we could consider ourselves a family...?” He bit his lip, hoping his answer hadn’t offended her. To his relief, she almost seemed...pleased? “Why’d you ask?”  
“W-well...” Agnés withdrew the arm she had around Tiz’s shoulders and curled it protectively over her abdomen, smiling to herself. “Y-you may find in that about...ah...” Agnés did some quick math on her fingers. “...six or seven months, you’ll be part of something that you would...truly consider a family.”  
Tiz’s eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to ask before Agnés simply nodded at him, answering the question so obvious but left unsaid, her eyes bright with both excitement and nervousness. 

To quell her nervousness at his response, Tiz gently cupped her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers, answering all her questions and asking all of his in just one simple action. When they pulled apart, there were tears of joy streaming down their faces and they merely collapsed against each other, laughing and smiling at the fact that two beings so unremarkable as themselves could result in an existence that would undoubtedly be perfect. 

_Goodnight, goodnight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aRGH i feel like that was super cheesy but also what i need for myself is some cheesy goodness for agnés and tiz because my children deserve an honest to goodness cheesy fairytale ending. i might write some arrior family stuff, but i will definitely be writing some rindea and maybe some yewnolia, and i will write more fire emblem as well. this chapter also had a lot less stuff related to woodland-knight's work, but you should still check her out. ^^

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if any of this was brain-splurgy, especially towards the beginning! i woke up and i was like "dammit i'm gonna write some tiznes" so since i'm like actually the worst morning person it might not make a bit of sense towards the beginning lmao. still, i hope you enjoyed this piece! don't forget to check out woodland-knight on tumblr if you liked this—the piece this was inspired by is 'A "Cure" For A Broken Heart' which is one of her rindea (kind of) pieces (it's really well written but kinda sad tho, so if you're an overemotional loser like i am, prepare yourself for the feels). also, the song that i used is "goodnight, my someone" from the music man, which i did originally hear from a choir. what was inspired from woodland-knight's fic was the thunderstorm idea and the proposition that agnés is afraid of thunder and that tiz would sing to calm her down (also that tiz is shy about it and kicks yew out of the room. i am 100% a fan of that). anyway, i hope you like this chapter!


End file.
